Killer Instinct
by Srta.Black Rose
Summary: "Ela não é como eu, que nasceu do sangue. Ou como qualquer outro que tem um motivo. Ela simplesmente nasceu assim. A perversa ja havia matado cães, gatos, e um ano atrás tinha visto um amiguinho de escola "morrer aforgado". Se encaixava no Código de Harry. Merecia morrer."
1. The Perverse

Minha primeira fanfic relaciona á Dexter.  
Então, qualquer erro me perdoem.  
Há tempos que queria escrevê-la, e finalmente consegui! *-*  
Enfim, tomara que gostem, e boa leitura.

* * *

Lua. Uma lua tão vermelha, gorda e cheia.

Enfeitando Miami, que em gratidão, demonstrava alegria, diversão e sexo em todos os lugares nesta sexta-feira.

Ah, é claro, trazendo o passageiro sombrio á vida.

Que no momento se preparava para se aliviar.

Eu esperava aquele momento há um mês. Todo esse tempo fiquei esperando o momento certo de caçar, de poder gritar e soltar essa sufocante sensação de meu corpo.

Mas parecia tão errado.

Minha mesa deveria estar esperando um assassino metódico, ou um estuprador, um serial killer. Em vez disso não.

Eu, estava esperando uma criança.

Uma pequena psicopata.

Suzanne Marshall, 11 anos.

Matou a babá com o cinto do pai.

Quando a policia perguntou, ela fingiu que não sabia de nada, que estava dormindo quando a fatalidade aconteceu. Pobre criança, tão nova vendo algo tão mórbido.

Foi o que todos pensaram ninguém conseguia enxergar o que eu vi.

Procurei sobre a menina. Ruiva, olhos verdes, sardas e magrela.Não parecia que tinha um predador dentro de si.

Tinha uma família perfeita que lhe dava tudo que precisava e a amava.

Ela não é como eu que nasceu do sangue. Ou como qualquer outro que tem um motivo.

Ela simplesmente nasceu assim.

A perversa já havia matado cães, gatos, e um ano atrás tinha visto um amiguinho de escola "morrer afogado".

Encaixava-se no Código de Harry. Merecia morrer.

Ia ser arriscado, como ela era uma criança, os pais sentiriam falta ligar para a polícia, armar o circo para achar a menina.

Mas será tarde demais.

E lá estava ela. Como sempre sozinha voltando do balé. Andando com sua máscara pesada em seu rosto.

E eu me aproximo. Ela não percebe minha presença, e com um só movimento tampo sua boca e aplico o sedativo.

A brincadeira estava prestes a começar.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por ler! O que acharam? Reviews? *-*  
O próximo e ultimo capitulo logo sera postado. ^^


	2. Goodbye, Suzanne

_Eu demorei pra postar, porque estava meio ocupada. ^^__  
__Adorei escrever essa fanfic. Fazia muito tempo que queria fazer uma relacionada á Dexter. *-*__  
__Enfim, ultimo capitulo. __  
__Boa leitura._

* * *

– Onde eu estou?

Perguntou a menina á mim tentando se mexer.

– Se eu fosse você, não me mexeria.

– Onde eu estou?

Senti uma onda de pânico na voz da pequena.

_Respiro fundo._

Isso vai ser mais dificil do que eu imaginava.

Viro de costas para ela e pego meu bisturi em cima da minha mesa de metal.

Fora dificil encontrar um lugar para matar.Não queria levá-la á barracão sujo e abandonado,ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Queria algo mais nobre dessa vez, um lugar especial.

Porque ela era_ especial._

O casebre abandonado, porém em ótimo estado foi escolhido.

– O que você quer? - me perguntou a menina me olhando nos olhos.

Ela era _boa_. Se eu não a matasse com certeza teria um futuro bem sombrio.

– Tem muito sangue em suas mãos Suzanne.

Ela não protestou. Ficou me olhando esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa e então eu continuei.

–Richard Brow. Alicia Willows. Eles se suicidaram sem apararentemente terem um motivo. E você estava lá. A pobre criança que tinha visto tragédias demais. Amada, mimada, porém assassina.

– Eles mereciam. - Ela diz com uma voz firme e forte.

Eu incrédulo com que ouvi, me agacho e faço uma pequena incisão em seu rosto enquanto susurro em seu ouvido.

– Eles eram inocentes Suzanne. E você os matou. Por inveja.

_Bingo_.

A menina me olha espantada, admirada por eu descobrir seu segredo.

– Você matou Richard por ele ser inocente. Você nunca foi, e sentia uma inveja tão grande dele que decidiu matá-lo. Já Alicia, ela era uma adolescente de 17 anos que havia descoberto o amor, e você, sabendo que nunca vai sentir isso, a matou també lágrima desce pela face da pequena assassina.

– Eu não pedi pra ser assim.

– Eu sei. Eu te entendo.- passo a mão em seu rosto que continua molhado pelas lágrimas vazias.- Mas você deveria ter se controlado. Você deveria ter criando um código de conduta que lhe guiasse nas suas decisões.

– Você tem um. - ela estava afirmando, não perguntando.

– Sim, eu tenho. O código de Harry, meu pai me ensinou e eu o sigo. Mato apenas assassinos como você.

– Me ensine. - Suzanne me pediu fixando aqueles olhos verdes nos meus.

Para uma criança de 11 anos, ela era matura demais.

– Já tentei ensinar 2 vezes o código, e não deu certo.

Eu ignoro seu olhar e pego minha relusente faca e fico olhando meu reflexo nela.

– O código é apenas meu.

_Silêncio._

Ela sabe que não importa o que diga eu não irei me importar.

Mas ela tenta, mais uma vez.

Quando estou prestes a fincar a faca em seu pequeno e frio coração.

– Eu sou apenas uma criança.

_Eu paro._

Ela para de respirar e fica esperando minha resposta.

Penso em Astor, em Cody. Eles são crianças também. Mas eles tem vida. Apesar de tudo que eles ja sofreram, eles cotinuam inocentes, continua vivendo, amando, sendo alegres e enfrentando o mundo.

Mas Suzanne não.

Ela sempre manipulou os outros a seu favor. Nunca sentiu amor, pena, compaixão.

E nunca iria_ sentir._

– Você não é uma criança. - olho nos olhos dela que continuam me fitando. Eu ia ter problemas pra esquecer aqueles olhos tão marcantes.

– Você é um monstro_ sem alma._

E dizendo isso, ignoro sua tentativa de persuassão e finco a faca em seu peito. O sangue quente começa a espalhar pelo plástico.

– Adeus, Suzanne.

* * *

N/A: _Obrigada por ler! Reviews? _


End file.
